


Gyro Gearloose takes a nap.

by KingFranPetty



Series: Buddy The Friend to Everybody [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Blankets, Candy, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dessert & Sweets, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hugs, Innocence, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Oblivious, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gestures, Secret Crush, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Buddy has a chat with Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera while Gyro Gearloose naps.
Relationships: Gyro Gearloose/Original Character(s)
Series: Buddy The Friend to Everybody [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616089
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Gyro Gearloose takes a nap.

Buddy woke up from his nap to find his new friend, Gyro Gearloose, fast asleep on his chest. While it was true that the yellow, candy, dog wasn't the smartest, he did remember how this happened. The chicken had been awake for three days on a large, complex, strange, machine that the canine attempted to help him with. What mostly happened was the candy yellow hound got food and water then sometimes used his strength to add where Manny couldn't. Gyro inserted that he didn't need any help but ended up falling asleep so the friendly Gent slept with his dear friend as a display of trust and respect. 

Because dogs and most mammals like to sleep in piles with friends and family. 

Having the blanket and pillow nest and another person to sleep near reminded Buddy of his parents. The memories of that idealistic childhood with two living parents were faded, but warm, golden, vague, dreamy, memories came. His parents would make a fort in the living room and they would all sleep together. It made it harder for the buff adult to remember that his parents were sleeping forever under the ground. The beefy man cuddled and nuzzled the birdie, the birdie seemed so very odd to him. Then again, the mammal had never met a birb before suddenly appearing in this weird building. 

Fenton Crackshell opened the closet and found a stranger holding his boss in a... Nest of pillows and blankets? Fenton asked softly, "Who are you, Sir?" The cartoons Sir looked up to the young man and greeted, "Howdy, I'm Buddy. What's your name, Mr. Man?" The duck stepped in closer and whispered, "I'm Fenton. May I ask what you are doing?" The man in the innocent looking nightgown nuzzled his friend protectively. The ducky carefully sat down nearby. The puppy doggy hugged the thin man close and spoke, "Gyro fell asleep so I thought I should make a birdie nest and be 'ere so he ain't alone... I read once birds have nests to sleep in but I couldn't find any nests."

Crackshell pointed out, "Most people sleep in beds." Buddy looked down to Gearloose, watching him sleeping. I remember thinking birds looking animatronic and unreal when sleeping. The sweetie gently explained, "He looks almost like a wind up doll like this. All cuddly and close... I don't think you know it, Fenton. But I'm named Buddy because I'm the Friend to Everyone. I kinda love everyone in the whole, wide, world." The superhero looked off and thought about those words. What would it mean to be everybody's friend by default? What would it mean to love everyone? Questions for Launchpad at a later date. The scientist bumbled off, "I think I understand what it's like to love everyone a little bit." 

Being a hero be like that. 

The sweetheart pressed his face to the top of his head and breathed calmly, "I don't think I'll be able to leave Mr. Chicken until he wakes up. He's so peaceful and I miss bein' able to hold someone else after mama and pa left to the sky." Fenton Pat his shoulder and sighed, "I don't think he'll like to wake up in a closet with someone cuddling him." Buddy frowned and started, "Do you think I should start breakfast?" Crackshell nodded, offering a hand. 

The End.


End file.
